Naruto vs starfire
Wiz: in all fiction, there is always the happy spirit that acts as the heart of the team. Boomstick: and they just so happen to be the toughest bastards in the field. like Naruto uzumaki, the seventh hokage Wiz: and Starfire, the Tameranean princess. he's wiz and I'm boomstick. Wiz: and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win. a death battle Naruto uzumaki Wiz: The day was October 10th and the Hidden Leaf Village was under attack by the demon fox Kyuubi/Kurama. To save the village and their newborn, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki sacrificed themselves to seal a part of the Bijuu in the body of their child, Naruto. [Naruto Main Theme starts playing] Boomstick: Naruto's early life was rough. He was shunned by the bitches known as villagers for containing the Fox that had ravaged their home. No-one payed attention to him unless they were throwing evil-ass looks his way. Eventually, while struggling to graduate from the Academy, he was tricked into stealing a scroll that a traitorous chuunin wanted for himself. With the help of his Teacher, Iruka, Naruto foiled this plot, and graduated from the academy at last. Wiz: His dream was to become Hokage to get everyone to treat him as someone important. He lived many adventures until the 4th Great War of the ninjas. Boomstick: Where characters received several huge power boosts. The time of a saga, their power has tripled, or quadrupled. Even worse than DBZ. Wiz: Nevertheless, we are going to see Naruto at the end of the series, where he finally become Hokage. Boomstick: After waiting a long ass time too! Hashirama Senju for the first Hokage, Tobirama Senju for the second, Hiruzen Sarutobi for the third, Minato Namikaze for the fourth, Tsunade for the fifth, Danzo for the sixth, Tsunade again for the seventh, Kakashi Hatake for the eight, and finally Naruto for the ninth. He must have been relieved to finally have become Hokage at the end after all these years waiting. Wiz: Naruto is skilled in hand to hand combat and is quite well-versed in Taijutsu, typically using it in conjunction with clones. However, he performs better using Ninjutsu due to his incredibly high Chakra reserves, owed to multiple factors: being an Uzumaki, being the Jinchuuriki of mainly Kurama, and having small portions of the other Bijuu's chakras. Naruto's first main ninjutsu technique is the... Boomstick: KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!! Fuck nothing happened. Wiz: Ahem... Shadow Clone Jutsu which is an advanced form of the Bunshin Jutsu. However, instead of mere illusions of the user, The Kage Bunshin No Jutsu creates physical copies of Naruto, who are also capable of using the different forms of Ninjutsu Naruto is already capable of using. Boomstick: Later, he managed to master the jutsu of his deceased father, the Rasengan. The Rasengan technique creates a spiralling sphere of Chakra in Naruto's hand which he thrusts into the opponent. The rasengan in it's basic state can the power to drill through a mountain. There are also many variants of the move, so many in fact that we can only really list ONE here, which is Naruto's own signature move, after he altered the Rasengan with his elemental chakra nature, something which dear old dad never accomplished. Wiz: The result was named Rasenshuriken. The Rasenshuriken is Naruto's deadliest jutsu by a long shot. Fundamentally, forming it is the same as the Rasengan, but it instead uses Wind-natured Chakra. The attack itself strikes the target with millions of Microscopic Needles every second, and it has multiple variations too. Naruto originally required two clones to form this attack, but has since overcome this flaw, by mimicking the usage of more hands with own chakra, previously provided by his clones. Boomstick: His father also had the hiraishin. However, Naruto has never seen using it. Instead, he can maneuver in a flash of pure speed without the need of seals. However, he needs to be close to the desired location in order to do that. Too bad it isn't like Instant Trasnmission. Wiz: He is also able to use the Substitution technique which swaps places with a nearby object, and the Transformation technique, which allows Naruto to transform into a number of objects. Later, he mastered the sage mode, which allows him to enhance his attacks by combining his Chakra with Natural Energy to create Senjutsu Chakra, which makes him faster than lightning. He can lift over 300 tons, and allows him to sense other beings through this natural energy. He also has frog kumite, a special h2h where you manipulate the nature around you, making an invisible length increase. It's so strong, it killed the preta path in one blow. [My Name starts playing] Boomstick: Naruto's greatest asset, however, is the being that was sealed inside him the very day he was born: Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Fox. At first, Kurama loathed Naruto, and rightfully so as Naruto was an annoying brat prankster at the time, and wished to manipulate him to release him from his seal. The poor animal just wanted freedom. Call in the SPA Wiz. Wiz: However, as Naruto subjugated and eventually befriended the Bijuu, Kurama willingly lent him his power, which manifested in the form of what Naruto calls his Chakra mode. Boomstick: Real original name here. Wiz: In Chakra Mode, Naruto's skin is enveloped by a golden aura, which is Kurama's Chakra. With this transformation, Naruto's speed, strength and durability increase even further than in Sage Mode, and if that wasn't enough, he can combine the two forms. He can also advance to his Tailed Beast Mode. Boomstick: WHERE HE TURNS IN A FUCKING HUGE NINE-TAILED FOX!! Wiz: Rather, where he manifests an avatar of Kurama to fight in. While in this form, Naruto gains access to the Tailed Beast Ball technique, which gathers Chakra into a super-condensed and highly explosive sphere, capable of destroying mountains. He can also use all his personal abilities in his base and sage state. Boomstick: And he can obtain another even more powerful form, by combining all the chakra of the different Bijuu he acquired from the Sage of Six Paths himself. The Six-Paths Sage mode. Wiz: Upon entering Six Paths Sage Mode, Naruto gets ten Truth-Seeking Balls, or Gudoudama, that surround him. These can be used for various things, like forming rods made out of the spheres, surrounding him in a spherical shield that is immune to all attacks that are not Senjutsu or Taijutsu. they have the power to erase all matter it comes to contact with. Boomstick: He can combine them with his trademark technique by implanting Wind Chakra into them to convert them into a Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken. Wiz: He also gains the ability to draw upon the other Bijuus' Chakra to improve his techniques further. The special properties he can add to his jutsus from the other Bijuus are as follows. From Shukaku... Boomstick: The ugly-ass Tanuki. Wiz:... he can add sealing properties to his attacks. Matatabi... Boomstick: Who's a giant kitty on fire you don't want to mess with. Wiz: ...grants him Fire Release, Isobu grants him Water Release, Son Goku grants him Lava Release, Kokuo grants him Steam Release, Saiken grants him the ability to give his jutsu Acidic properties, Chomei grants him the ability to utilize Scale Powder, a substance Chomei can release and cause to detonate, and Gyuki grants him Ink, which he can use to blind his foes. Boomstick: He can put all these elements into nine separate Rasenshuriken to create the Super Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken, a wombo-combo of every Bijuu you could think of. Wiz: In addition, after losing one of his arms in a final confrontation with Sasuke, Naruto got a new, prosthetic arm made for him out of Senju Hashirama's cells, which grants one bearing them a healing factor. It can heal a potentially mortal wound in seconds. Boomstick: Oh, and guess what? In Six Paths Sage Mode, Naruto can FUCKING FLY!!! Wiz: Also, in all forms past Kyuubi Chakra Mode, he can create arms made out of chakra that can stretch and be used to attack or damage his opponents. when push comes to shove, he can combine three kurama avatar clones with senjutsu, allowing him to use the six paths: massive rasenshuriken, which is so powerful, it can tear a hole through space. Boomstick: Because that's what all ninjas do Wiz: but the major hting that makes him so powerful is his surprising tactics and raw skill Boomstick: what tactic? he's an idiot! Wiz: wrong. unlike how the majority thinks, he isn't an idiot. He simply understands things through experience and is a kinetic learner. when he was younger, he went to the forest and caught fish, mushrooms, and other foods and cooked them in a fire. And this happened before he joined the academy, so he is under 5 years old. boomstick: What?! Damn those villagers! Hey hokage! do your job! Not that it matters due to his healing factor. Wiz: Naruto has three healing factors. the first one is the uzumaki's longetivity. This makes him several times tougher than the average human being and allows him to recover fatigue that would take others days or weeks, in a matter of hours. Boomstick: and then there's the kurama healing factor. he can heal him from most physical damage and keeps his body healthy, preventing illnesses and other side effects from foriegn substances. Wiz: and the one above all is his from his senju cells Boomstick: what the hell are you jabbering about now!? he's not a senju, he's an uzumaki. ''' Wiz: correct. but, after he fought sasuke, he blew his arm off in their final clash. So, to fix his handicap, He was given a new arm made of the first hokage's cells, giving him his healing factor. Boomstick: and not his hippie tree power. Good ' Wiz: anyway, he learns along the way and has no real weakness. and he has to be smart in order to run the village as the hokage. "I am Naruto Uzumaki, Ninja of Konoha. My dream is to become hokage! one to surpass all previous hokage to become a bigger badass then my father! to become a stronger shinobi then my mother!" Starfire Wiz: Tamaran is a distant planet located in the Vegan System. This planet is home to the Tamaranians, a peaceful alien race that use their emotions to control their powers of flight. However, because of constant invasion attempts, they were forced to become warriors to fight back against those who tried to oppress them. Their biggest threat was... '''Boomstick: The Empire!' Wiz: The Citadel. Boomstick: Shit. Sorry, Vader, maybe next time. Wiz: Despite the odds, Tamaran managed to hold its own for years. During this time, the first born to the royal family, Komand'r, was denied her birthright... Boomstick: Because she had black hair instead of red! How racist is that? Wiz: Well, it was due more to the fact that Komand'r had contracted a rare disease that prevented her from gaining the natural power of flight like most Tamaranians. Most notably, though, her birth was tainted by a Citadel attack that destroyed a Tamaranian city and killed thousands of people. Boomstick: Well, when you put it that way... Wiz: And so the burden of the throne was to be given to Komand'r's younger sister, Koriand'r. But first, she and her sister were sent to learn the arts of combat and be taught by the Warlords of Okaara. Boomstick: Why couldn't I have been born Tamaranian? Goddammit. Lucky bitches. Wiz: *Ahem* During their training, both sisters excelled in their lessons. But due to her reliance on her rage and resentment for her younger sister, Komand'r did not receive the same praise as Koriand'r did. Boomstick: And who can blame her? After all, her little sister was pretty much all like, "Hey, look at me. I can fly and you can't." Who wants to live with that? Wiz: Well she never tried to find a reasonable solution to her problems? Whose fault is that? Boomstick: So Komand'r decided there was only one way to deal with Koriand'r. She did the sensible thing and chose to tell her sweet and loving baby sister why she hated her so much. Wiz: Actually, she tried to kill her. Boomstick: Still, if that didn't send the message, I don't know what would. Wiz: For this, Komand'r was banished from Tamaran, though this would turn out to be a mistake, as she would betray her people to the Citadel. Boomstick: And all she asked for in return was that her sister be made her personal slave and never be allowed to return to Tamaran. See, she really does care. Wiz: And for six years, that was how Koriand'r lived. Until Komand'r decided to kill her, again. But before she could be executed, both sisters were captured by... Boomstick: Please tell me it's the Empire! Wiz: Not a chance. Boomstick: Son of a... Wiz: This time, Koriand'r found herself a prisoner to a sadistic group of aliens known as the Psions. And so both sisters were subjected to an experiment that would see how much solar radiation their bodies could absorb before exploding. But Koriand'r managed to break free and, against her better judgement, freed Komand'r as well. Boomstick: So stupid. "Hey, sis, I know you've been a bitch to me and enslaved me for six years and loathe my very existence, but I love you." If it had been me, I'd have left her to blow up. Wiz: Finally escaping captivity, Koriand'r was alone and found refuge here on Earth. It was here that she fell in with super powered youths her age, including Dick Grayson, the first Robin to Batman. And so she became part of the finest team of teenaged heroes: the Teen Titans! She became...Starfire! Boomstick: Even before she was experimented on by the Psions, Starfire possessed incredible power. She had super strength allowing her to lift objects, and people by the way, several times her size. In addition, it allows to quickly recover most injuries she takes during battle. She also was born with the natural Tamaranian power of flight. Wiz: And while her maximum speed is unknown, Starfire has stated herself that she is capable of flying at hypersonic speeds. But after the Psion experiment, she gained even more powers. Boomstick: One of the only powers that really matter. Laser beams, which she can shoot from both her hands and her eyes. Wiz: These starbolts are comprised of ultraviolet radiation that tameraneans convert into energy, and are capable of blasting through steel. And while her sister's starbolts are more powerful, Starfire has proven her worth time and time again. Boomstick: Fuck you, big sister. Now I'm even more impressive because I shoot laser beams, and I can still fly while you can't. Still sucks to be you, doesn't it? Wiz: Yeah, right. And with all these powers, Starfire proved to be a valued member of the Titans. Boomstick: Despite being incredibly stupid. Wiz: Hey, cut her some slack. She's trying to adjust to living on another planet. And if anything, her ignorance for how things are done here is not to be mistaken for stupidity. Boomstick: Sure thing, Wiz. Sure thing. she doesn't think ahead of her fights ever and prefers tanking most attacks. and she doesn't even try to consider the consequences of her actions. Wiz: Well, despite not being an idiot, Starfire is not without her weaknesses. All her powers are controlled by her emotions, so her powers can be strong or weak depending on what she's feeling. above all, she prefers to jump into fights head on with no real battle plan or tactics. Boomstick: And although extremely durable, Starfire still feels every hit her enemies, well, hit her with. Wiz: But more often than not, Starfire is a force to be reckoned with by both her friends and enemies. She is a brave fighter who will never hold back if her friends are threatened. "in tamaran, we appreciate the past. we respect it. But we don't live there. we live here. Now in the moment." ****************************************************** Alright, the combatants are set. let's end this debate once and for all. IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! ******************************************************* Naruto was standing at the large gates of the leaf. Enjoying his brief break from his work, he took a deep breath of contentment. Until he sees an orange light moving at impressive speeds. He sees it heading straight for the village, so he went off at intense speeds to intervene. he leaps towards her and stands in front of her, preventing her form continuing. Naruto is surprised to find a young orange teen with very little clothes, but pushes that to the side for now. "Stop! who are you and what business do you have in the leaf." she turns to him and begins to speak, only to gain a look of confusion since they spoke different languages. She heads to him in an attempt to kiss him, only for him to get the wrong idea. Thinking she was trying something, Naruto kicked her away, before getting a stance. Starfire got back up and did the same thing. Fight! starfire charges forward in an attempt to blitz him, only for him to sidestep her and grab her arm, throwing her into a tree. before she can recover, Naruto charges chakra in his arm before punching her square in the face, sending her through multiple trees. he winces in pain due to how hard her skin was. seeing that she was tougher than most, he decides that she was tougher than most. He goes into sage mode and charges two rasengans before charging forward. However, she recovered from his previous attacks and saw him coming. in response, she shoots out starbolts at him. Seeing the green discs heading towards him, he lifts his rasengans to defend. his rasengans canceled the attack, but she blitzes him and flies straight into him. Naruto winced in the power behind it and decides to take it up a notch. he substitutes himself and ends up behind her, and begins to land several senjutsu enhanced blows, before falling back and leaving 200 clones to continue dueling her. after fighting against his clones for a while, Starfire gets irritated and starts to lose control. she turns beserk and blows all the clones away. she looks for the original, only to find him glowing in golden energy and his eyes have crossed pupils with orange pigments on his eyes. He sees that this battle will only cause harm to the village, so he decides to take this up a notch. in a flash of light, he grabs Starfire and flashes away from the village. He takes her straight to the valley of the end. when he makes it, he throws her straight into the stone cliff. Starfire recovers and charges straight towards him. However, thanks to the intel he gained from his clones, he understands her fighting style and counters everything she throws at him. They both trade devastating blows and pulls out rasengans and starbeams to blow her away. Seeing her take all the damage, Naruto decides to take it up a notch and goes into rikudo modo. now in his new state, he continues attacking her faster and stronger than before. Starfire attempts to blast him with her beams, but none of them deal any damage. Naruto pulls out a bijuu rasenshuriken and flashes behind her. once it connected, she screamed in pain as it goes clean through her, before she was envoloped by it. as the attack ends, her body was disintegrated. Naruto took a breath of relief, glad that battle was over. *********************************************** KO! Boomstick: hell, yeah! what a bright and hot fight it was. Althoughshe does have impressive speeds, being hypersonic, Naruto has fought in sub-relativistic speeds and reacted to light speed and instantaneous teleportation. 'Boomstick: she was capable of lifting over 100 tons of force, but Naruto was able of lifting 300 tons in sage mode. and his other modes make him even stronger. ' WIz: however, what really gave Naruto the win is his fighting style. with the knowledge of his clones and his adaptable nature, he can strategize a battle plan for nearly any foe foe he faces. 'Boomstick: while Starfire's fighting style is pretty straight forward and easy to wrap your head around. Also, he is currently 33 years old, while Starfire is 20-21, giving him over ten years of experience in advantage. ' Wiz: not only that, but her beams wouldn't have been capable of piercing his chakra. since her beams can't break cyborg's skin, which is titanium, and Naruto's chakra is stronger than diamond, which prevented orochimaru from piercing his skin. and she had no counter for the truth-seeking orbs 'Boomstick: Naruto's skills blew Starfire away. ' the winner is Naruto. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles